


Keep Your Mouth Shut

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakuhida - Freeform, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidan was no big fan of being told what to do. In fact, it often simply led to him meeting authority like a steel wall, challenging any order or warnings given to him without flexibility. Kakuzu was one person not to be trifled with, and Hidan has to learn that the hard way when he doesn't know when to shut his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Mouth Shut

_Believe that life is worth living and your belief will help create the fact._

ღ

Boredom was a spell for disaster, and Hidan was a mage.

Several things lay scattered about the quarters he shared with his partner. Strewn about were varying books, weapons, and the odd trinket here and there that neither of them ever remembered actually getting. None of it interested Hidan, and so he continued rifling through whatever he could get his hands on. Kakuzu had warned Hidan time and time again (with the occasional violence involved) not to touch any of his things. The threats always went in one ear and straight out the other, though. Hidan wasn't one for worrying about Kakuzu's prissiness for his stuff, nor was he a fan of being told what to do. Maybe this was a mix of spite and boredom combined. Either way, Kakuzu had nothing exciting in here, and that only served to frustrate Hidan. How was he supposed to have fun when there was nothing good to take?

The only useful thing he had even discovered was money, which he was now holding in his hand. Hidan grumbled beneath his breath as he flipped through the bills, counting them. This probably wasn't even all the cash the miser had. Hidan would bet that he'd hidden a lot of the good stuff where Hidan couldn't find it. That, or Kakuzu really was as boring of an old fuck as Hidan always told him he was. "What the fuck is so special about this paper bullshit?" Hidan tossed the bills onto the desk, where they scattered. "Damn asshole acts like he can marry the fucking things."

Hidan had a habit of launching into rants whether someone was around to hear it or not. In the middle of this one, the telltale sound of the door creaking open made itself known. Hidan looked at the abundance of mess covering the room, then back at the opening door, and decided immediately his next choice of action. That was to stand there like a deer caught in headlights and grin at death.

Kakuzu knew something was wrong immediately. Quiet was never a good thing in this place. Quiet signified that Hidan was busy with something and that only meant bad news. As the door opened and revealed the hurricane-battered room, Kakuzu had to expend immense effort to not just close the door again. If he had, he probably would have just knocked it off its hinges again anyway to get at his partner. Hidan had yet to move from his stance in front of Kakuzu's desk, which appeared ransacked. The younger man wore that shit-eating grin on his face, the same one that he always put on in the face of danger.

Kakuzu sucked in a deep breath, perhaps he could attempt asking questions first. Had Hidan been possible to kill, things would go much differently. Sadly, Kakuzu had tried that enough times to understand the futility of it. "Hidan, what have I told you about trespassing on my side of the room?" Kakuzu asked. The deep rumble of his voice was calm enough to freeze blood.

Hidan shrugged his shoulders, the picture of nonchalance despite the seething anger his partner was exhibiting. Even with that mask on, Hidan could practically sense that Kakuzu was clenching his jaw. "There's nothing exciting over here anyway, I haven't found any of your dirty old secrets yet, so don't flip your shit.

The muscles in Kakuzu's hands clenched, causing his knuckles to crack. "That isn't the point, this is the last time I'm going to put up with your—"

"The last time? What the fuck do you think you're gonna do to stop me, kill me? I've got news for you that I guess you're too thick to figure out on your own! Nothing fucking hurts me!" Hidan's chin lifted in triumph, openly challenging Kakuzu to try and counter back. Hidan's immortality had cursed him with an arrogance that Kakuzu, who had been around several decades, had yet to see anyone else rival.

At the end of his rope, Kakuzu was running out of options when it came to the uncontrollable pain that Hidan could be. "I'm certain I can find something that does." The door slammed shut behind Kakuzu as he advanced into the room, heading towards Hidan. As any sane man would do, Hidan tried to escape backward, but the desk was a sharp reminder to his hip that there was no room to go anywhere. By the time Kakuzu was upon him, the option to make a mad dash for the door had fallen to shambles. A strong hand wrapped around Hidan's throat, palm pressed into the young man's windpipe.

Hidan's own arm shot up to grab at Kakuzu's wrist, but there was no way his attempts to pry it off would work. Kakuzu was ten times stronger than Hidan had even known a person could be, and it only seemed to enhance with the man's temper. Granted, that was most of the time, if Hidan were anywhere nearby. "What the fuck, you asshole! Hands off!" Hidan snapped, with his voice a slightly husky wheeze due to the hand compressing his throat.

Kakuzu further tightened his grip for the insolent command. Hidan knew better than to offer any disrespect to Kakuzu, and if he didn't, he would learn fast. Beneath his fingers, Kakuzu felt the fluttering of Hidan's pulse racing with adrenaline. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth." Kakuzu hissed, lowering his face towards Hidan's.

Hidan lifted his chin with a cocky tilt of his lips. "What, are you trying to scare me? Your little intimidation tactics don't work on me like they did on your other partners." The cheap words never deterred Hidan's flippant behavior, nor did they curb his tongue. "Come on, I'm waiting. Show me what your big plans are! Or are you nothing but talk, old man?" Hidan's eyes gleamed as he presented the challenge. It was never anything less, between the two of them. They were always challenging one another. More often than not, it ended up with impending destruction.

The innate pride within Kakuzu stirred an overwhelming need to rise to such a challenge. Everything about Hidan screamed of arrogance, and he was begging to have it all stripped away. Somewhere within the confines of Kakuzu's mind there was an audible snap, where the last of his patience disintegrated. His weight leaned forward, bending Hidan's body back against the desk.

Hidan grit his teeth when the edge of the desk bit into his hip. He was now trapped between a hard place and an insurmountably pissed off rock. Yet even with fire trickling into his lungs from the lack of air, Hidan found the audacity to still taunt with the ever-present smirk on his mouth.

Kakuzu's gaze dropped down from Hidan's, attention drawn to his lips, where they curved into that spiteful grin. The starving fire combined of two men's rage had only just begun to flare its reaching tendrils, but now it had found something else to feed on. Something that was far more fueling.

Hidan could hear his heart beating in his ears, just as he could hear Kakuzu's own heavy breathing. He could feel the older man's breath against his mouth. Kakuzu had lowered himself and Hidan had tilted his chin to make them both even with each other. That had left a gap between them that would only take the slightest nudge to close. Hidan swallowed and Kakuzu felt the man's Adam's apple bob beneath his palm.

They didn't close the gap so much as they slammed it shut.

Kakuzu's mouth crushed onto Hidan's and the fire roared between them. Hidan would've cursed, would've damned Kakuzu for such an act, but any protest was swallowed whole. His nails dug half-moons into Kakuzu's wrist, where its tightening grip around Hidan's throat had begun to make the young man dizzy. Endorphins cut through his body and his heart began to race with adrenaline. It was just like the rush he got during a battle, but this was miles more intense. Kakuzu bit down on Hidan's bottom lip, tearing it with his teeth and infusing the kiss with the bitter taste of iron. Hidan groaned in what could either be disapproval or approval, and one wasn't something that he'd be willing to admit.

Hidan buried his hand in Kakuzu's long hair, tangling it in his fingers and tightening the hold. It did little, but what little it did was enough for Hidan. The kiss broke and Hidan tilted his head away, sparks of anger glinting in the depths of his fuchsia eyes. "What the fuck are you doing?" Hidan's voice carried a raspy tone that, while still retaining some natural bite, had distanced from the usual rabidity.

The sneer that Kakuzu wore on his face did little to mollify Hidan's raised hackles. "You don't believe I could hurt you? Find a way to shut your useless mouth?" Kakuzu seethed, close enough for Hidan to feel his breath against his lips still. "I don't back down from challenges Hidan, just like I know you won't." Kakuzu's hand dropped from Hidan's throat, now covered in brilliant bruises from the older man's fingers. Oxygen didn't taste as sweet as Hidan thought it would.

"There's no fucking way I'm playing your bullshit game, get the fuck–" The command that Hidan had begun was never finished, Kakuzu made sure of it. The hand that had before bruised Hidan's throat now pressed against Hidan's chest and shoved, knocking the younger man onto the desk. Hidan stumbled and felt the cold surface against the bare skin of his back, a violent shock that made him grit his teeth and hiss. "Fuck, you piece of shit!"

Kakuzu was larger than Hidan was, that made him capable of leaning against Hidan to keep him pinned to the desk with relative ease. Well, aside from the way Hidan was attempting to drive a knee into Kakuzu's side. The warm palm of Kakuzu's hand pressed to Hidan's throat again, where his fingers encircled the pale column and squeezed. They were becoming quite familiar to the ivory throat, now. "You're the one who was so certain of himself just moments before." Kakuzu sneered, garnering a furious hiss from Hidan.

"You think you're fucking winning?" Hidan spat, lips curling into a sly expression of his own just moments after. Kakuzu's grip tightened, only just managing to make the arrogance in Hidan's face falter for a second. He dared to open his mouth again, to spout more obscenities, no doubt. Kakuzu stopped the verbal onslaught before it could begin. His mouth crushed against Hidan's again to both effectively silence Hidan and to piss him off. Anger suited Hidan well, usually, but it did him no favors when it came to his attempts at freeing himself.

Perhaps he hadn't won yet, but Kakuzu fully intended to by the end of it. Kakuzu used his free hand, the one not occupied by holding Hidan's throat, and slid it down to the curve of Hidan's hip. The sharpness of Hidan's teeth hinted against Kakuzu's lower lip. It wouldn't be the first time that blood had tainted a kiss between them, nor would it be the last. Kakuzu's fingertips hooked into the waistband of the pants Hidan wore, tearing fabric as if it were as flimsy as paper.

"Fucking brute," Hidan seethed, licking his lips clear of a trickle of blood. The sight sent a shudder down Kakuzu's back as he reminded himself exactly what Hidan was capable of doing with another's blood. The ripped remnants of Hidan's pants slid down to the floor with a wisp, but Hidan had no shame to bear once they were gone. After walking around half-naked most of his adult life, the need for shame had dwindled.

A carnal sound rumbled in Kakuzu's chest. "I'm not the one who forgoes undergarments," he breathed, nudging his thigh against Hidan's bare one. Hidan scoffed and lifted his leg up a bit onto the desk, affording Kakuzu more room.

"Boxers are for fucking prisses, now stop wasting my damn time." The command didn't serve to make Kakuzu hurry. If anything, it was incentive to slow, had his own patience been greater than it was.

"You're in no position to give me orders, Hidan." Kakuzu crushed his hand over Hidan's throat, choking off a response and listening as a dizzied moan made its way past Hidan's grit teeth. Hidan's lungs screamed for oxygen, but he knew that this could go on for ages and the worst that could happen was slipping in and out of consciousness. The delirious, perfect burn could continue without any permanent consequence for it. Had he been able to, Hidan might have urged Kakuzu on, for all that it might have gotten him a wrecked larynx. Shit healed with a little time, Hidan wasn't worried about it now.

Kakuzu bit at Hidan's jawline, causing him to tilt his head back in approval. The marks showed on his pale skin with a vivid scarlet, some darkened into violet. They littered the ivory column with bite-marks that Hidan's shirtless tendencies would display unabashed. "Fucking asshole," Hidan's husky voice rasped out, already struggling to articulate. Kakuzu didn't deign it worthy of a response; not a verbal one, at least.

His hands dropped to the front of his own pants to unzip them. Hidan's eyelids lowered as he glanced down, watching Kakuzu pull his cock out of his pants. He was already hard, and Hidan started to quip something about it to mock him. Hidan found himself reminded of his arousal soon, though. Kakuzu jerked his hips forward and grinded their erections together, slick with pre-cum and making for an easy glide. Hidan groaned out a curse, and he almost thought he heard Kakuzu emit a low hiss of his own.

The grip on his waist tightened and Hidan found himself hoisted up onto the desk, legs spread by the bulk of Kakuzu's waist. "Shit, slow the hell down." Hidan ordered, trying, and failing to lean up a bit. Kakuzu kept him bent against the desk. He was using enough force to remind Hidan that he wasn't going to gain the control he was grappling for.

Hidan was going to learn to shut his mouth.

"You're the one who gets off on pain, Hidan." Hidan sucked in a breath listening to Kakuzu, finally catching on that there had been a bit of a deeper motive behind this entire thing. Kakuzu's definitions certainly differed from Hidan's own, though.

"Listen asshole, I'm not going to just spread my fucking legs like a whore and let you–"

"Let me? You still think your word means anything to me?" Kakuzu yanked one of the drawers open on the desk, sending several things inside of the drawer clattering about. Glass vials tipped and turned, but Kakuzu snatched one up before it could roll any further. "Surely even you're not that stupid." Hidan's cock twitched as he watched Kakuzu upturn the bottle and pour the silvery oil into his palm. He dropping the vial right after, sending it clunking onto the floor. It wasn't exactly lubricant, but to hell with it, they could use it as such just fine.

Half-lidded eyes watched as Kakuzu stroked his cock. He covered his turgid length generously with the slick substance. If Hidan had known this was all it would take to push Kakuzu over the edge, he would have done it sooner, if only to hold the fact above Kakuzu. "You're so fucking easy to rile, 'kuzu." Hidan's brazen mockery was short-lived, as was Kakuzu's patience.

The head of Kakuzu's cock pressed between Hidan's legs and against his puckered entrance. The cool substance of the oil sent a shudder through Hidan, but he didn't protest, though his body tensed up. "Relax." Kakuzu's voice was sharp, just like the teeth that nipped Hidan's jawline.

"It's really fucking easy for you to say, prick." Hidan's grumble didn't match his body, because he did at least try to follow the order given to him. Hidan tended to meet commands with immediate, brazen disobedience. That wasn't in Hidan's favor this time around, though. He inhaled through his nose and let his muscles loosen, relaxed. Kakuzu didn't bother with slow niceties. His hand held Hidan's hip and he pushed forward, sinking the head of his cock into Hidan's sweltering heat. The tight muscles clenched around Kakuzu's thick erection as he bottomed out inside of his (partner, one-night stand?) lover, who was struggling to accept and adjust to the onslaught of sensations. Not all were good, but that made none of them bad.

Hidan tilted his head back and let it hit the desk with a dull sound, his mouth open in an inaudible groan. It was hard to tell if he wanted to meet or pull away from Kakuzu. But, by the time Hidan could have finished the thought, he felt the older man's hips against his. "Shit," Hidan breathed the expletive, eyes hooded. This wasn't what he had thought the intentions had been on either his or Kakuzu's part. The time to protest had already passed and he'd let lust override any logical process. "Don't just stay still." Hidan rolled his hips with impatience, urging Kakuzu on. The throbbing in his lower back had yet to subside, and Hidan didn't want to wait until it did. It wouldn't be good, otherwise.

"Impatient bitch." Kakuzu's voice had lowered into a huskier tone. That insulting title garnered a bitter growl from Hidan. He wasn't just going to lie back and allow it, in spite of the position he was in. It was him who closed the gap this time, driven forward by his own pride and the burning need to wipe that smirk off Kakuzu's face. His blunt nails dug into Kakuzu's skin when the man shifted his hips forward, pressing down against Hidan's prostate. Hidan's nerves lit up with a jolt of ecstasy, causing him to tense up. Hidan almost gasped at the burst of pleasure, but Kakuzu muffled him with the kiss. When Kakuzu felt Hidan tighten around him, it was the final weight that snapped the line of his composure.

Kakuzu shifted his weight and pulled back, feeling Hidan clamp around his cock as he slipped out. His hands bruised the pale flesh of Hidan's hips as he gripped them, slamming Hidan down onto his cock. The two men broke the kiss with a mutual curse and Kakuzu took it upon himself to finish this. It was obvious that Hidan wasn't going to last long. His nails scraped against Kakuzu's biceps when he started to rock his hips forward. They slammed against Hidan's in each thrust with a lewd, wet sound. Hoping to keep a lid on the noise threatening to bubble up, Hidan's teeth bit into his lower lip with all the intent of keeping quiet. Blood trickled down his chin from the force he was using, adding to Hidan's fuse that only continued to edge closer to combustion.

With the way Kakuzu leaned over Hidan's body, his abdomen pressed against Hidan's bobbing cock. The sweat between them made for an easy slide, but it was much harder for Hidan to find any shred of self-dignity. His cock throbbed with need and the added friction only worsened it. His mouth opened now with a drawn out, hollow sound of pleasure as he gripped the edge of the desk with white knuckles. It was fucking crazy that anything could feel this good, could undo him this fast. "Kakuzu–"

Kakuzu had staved his orgasm off for as long as he could hold back, but he couldn't any longer. The edge was far too tempting, and when he heard Hidan say his name in such a salacious and uninhibited tone, it was the final nail. With a hard thrust of his hips, Kakuzu shoved his cock inside of his lover and spilled his seed, slowly rocking his hips to ride out the shocks of pleasure. Hidan stiffened when he felt the hot come inside of him. It was an odd, foreign feeling that was just as good as it was filthy and unthinkable. Hidan's back arched, pushing his hips down against Kakuzu's cock as his own orgasm washed over him.

Spurts of white shot from Hidan's cock and landed on his abdomen and chest in a sticky mess. Fuck, that was going to be a pain to clean off. Right now, moving was a horrible thought as it was. Kakuzu placed a hand on the desk to steady himself as he remained still for a few moments, still buried inside of Hidan's spent body. When he withdrew himself, Hidan shuddered and hissed out a curse, his muscles protesting any more friction. He would be feeling that tomorrow, but the slow ache was turning into a throb that Hidan couldn't complain about. Hidan's bed was the closest, thus it was where Kakuzu dragged the Jashinist to, pushing him onto it without any flourish. Hidan landed amongst the sheets with a breathless swear and felt the bed dip under Kakuzu's weight beside him.

Air was scarce in Hidan's lungs, as much as he tried to suck in oxygen. The sheet clung to his face, damp with sweat and saliva where he'd yet to wipe his mouth. Although the mess felt gross, Hidan couldn't give enough of a fuck to get up to shower off. He would deal with it later, when he could actually feel his body again. Kakuzu himself was barely panting at all, which might have irritated Hidan had he possessed the energy for that. He rolled over onto his back despite the ache in his lower regions. He was trying to regain some of the dignity he'd quite literally just dropped into Kakuzu's hands.

"Are you gonna go to your own fucking bed or not?" Hidan muttered, even as he scooted sideways to steal any heat he could from Kakuzu. The older man did nothing but grunt in response, but he didn't move an inch so Hidan guessed it was good enough. He kicked the blanket free and onto the floor, where he would ignore it for a while before ever getting around to washing it. For all the trouble gone through, it was more than worth it.

Hidan stared at the ceiling with glassy eyes, feeling the steady rise and fall of Kakuzu's chest from where the older man slept beside him. The longer Hidan sat there, the more ideas he came up with to get under Kakuzu's skin again.

After all, sometimes lessons need a few times to stick.

**Author's Note:**

> The third story in my line of rewriting all my old bullshit!
> 
> Finishing this thing about pissed me right off. It's less consensual-appearing than the original in some aspects, but I can assure you nothing in this was nonconsensual.
> 
> Also I have to point out, since I know a lot of impressionable kids read this bullshit; while choking someone (during a sexual scenario) don't press on their windpipe! You squeeze the sides of their neck. Never the front. Obviously Kakuzu wouldn't care about it since Hidan can't die anyway, but I highly doubt you want your lover to pass out because you're squeezing the fuck out of their windpipe. Shit hurts.
> 
> Or you know, if you're aiming to murder, crush the hell outta that windpipe, mate.


End file.
